Electrifiant
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Ferme les yeux... si tu les ouvres à nouveau, peut-être que ça aura passé... "Rape, yaoi Enel x Zoro, Luffy x Zoro" ! NC-17 !


Rating: M — NC-17

Pairing: Enel x Zoro, Luffy x Zoro...

Warning: Rape, slash, yaoi... évidemment et surtout,** PLOTBUNNY** ! J'ai prévenu, venez pas chialer !

Disclaimer: À part l'idée tordue, l'électricien Enel et le culturiste Zoro ne sont pas mien... dommage.

Résumé: Ferme les yeux... si tu les ouvres à nouveau, peut-être que ça aura passé...

Note: Excusez mes troubles de mémoire... et c'est mon premier essai à ce genre de trucs... uii, ça vient encore d'une session de MSN avec Karu-chwan (Tsuka)...

— **Électrifiant —**

_par Pervy Otaku_

L'endroit était un champ de bataille. Une jeune homme gisait sur le sol, au pied d'un autre homme, gigantesque.

Celui qui restait étendu dans la poussière et la saleté en haletant avait une peau basanée, et des cheveux d'un drôle de vert pomme, sans oublier un corps bien bâti... évidemment, le très recherché sabreur des pirates de Chapeau de Paille.

L'autre était d'un type tout aussi étrange; des cheveux blonds blonds, mis à l'écart dans un bandana blanc. Il avait une masse musculaire non négligeable, et d'étrange tambours accrochés au dos. Avec tout autant d'évidence que l'autre, c'était Enel... le 'dieu' de l'île céleste.

Le géant blond attrapa une des large bretelle du tee-shirt du jeune homme sur le sol. Le pauvre Zoro était encore complètement sonné par l'attaque littéralement foudroyante du 'dieu'. Soulevé de terre avec une légère brusquerie de telle sorte, ça n'allait sûrement pas arranger le mal de tête qui lui battait sauvagement les tempes.

« Je veux bien t'épargner... » commença-t-il.

Zoro serra les dents, en tentant de grogner, sans grands succès. Il ne voulait surtout pas de la pitié de ce sale type ! Autant qu'il l'achève; perdre était en soi pire que la sentence finale...

« Mais il y a un prix... » acheva l'autre avec un sourire tordu, pas très rassurant. Oh, et Zoro était très loin d'être un couard.

Enel le laissa retomber sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Robin, pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas vers elle. Aussitôt, l'autre eut un rire qui n'était pas vraiment plus rassurant.

« Non, pas elle, mon gars. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il avait toujours un sourire doucereux; si tordu. Pour une fois, Zoro commençait à vraiment douter. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il serra encore les dents, tellement qu'il en avait mal au crâne. Il regarda dans les yeux pâlots de son adversaire.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu déchiffrer le regard azuré du 'dieu' de l'île céleste, une main grosse un melon se glissa sous son tee-shirt, avec une lenteur calculée. Les doigts gigantesques laissaient un toucher léger, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Caressant doucement les abdominaux finement ciselés, faisant frémir le pauvre sabreur en laissant courir un doigt calleux sur la longue cicatrice, un endroit bien sensible de son anatomie.

Il n'aurait pas eut besoin de la réponse qui vint, mais elle ne fit qu'augmenter son horreur, « Toi. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts essaya vite de se relever pour se défaire de cette caresse qui le rendait mal à l'aise, et dans une bien mauvaise manière. S'il frissonnait, c'était de dégoût de s'être laissé toucher par cette main si... indésirable. C'était le seul mot qui venait à son esprit encore embrouillé par le coup de foudre qu'il s'était pris il y avait juste quelques minutes.

Enel le regarda essayer de ramper avec amusement. Le jeune pirate s'était relevé avec beaucoup de mal, avait courut le plus loin possible dans on état, et se tenait maintenant le plus loin possible de l'autre, malgré ses genoux qui jouaient les castagnettes. Tout cela l'amusait vraiment; ce gamin avait vraiment une énergie, mais elle se tarissait lentement, pouvait-il facilement dire en le voyant.

« Tu crois que tu vas te sauver, petit ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, en s'avançant vers le sabreur d'un pas lent et calme — une démarche de prédateur. « Laisse-moi rire; je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire... »

Zoro tapota nerveusement sa hanche pour essayer de trouver un de ses sabres; Wadô, Kitetsu ou Yubashiri, n'importe quel ferait l'affaire... mais il n'y avait rien. Okay, ça commençait à mal aller pour lui, et ça devait être apparent sur ses traits rudes, puisque le 'dieu' eut un petit rire, avant de lui montrer ses trois précieux katana dans sa mains titanesque.

Retrouvant sa voix, mû dans une colère surtout dirigée contre lui-même, il s'époumona, malgré son faible état, « Touche pas à Wadô, enfoiré ! »

Cela ne servit qu'à faire sourire Enel d'une manière encore plus tordue et doucereuse, son sourire tellement large qu'on pouvait voir ses gencives. Il s'avança encore vers le le sabreur désabré, jetant les armes plus loin, avant de dire d'une voix toujours aussi doucereuse, « Eh bien, la proie blessée a encore de la vitalité, quelle bonne nouvelle... »

Un instant plus tard, il était juste devant lui, le dominant de toute sa grandeur. Les yeux de Zoro papillotaient, son cerveau refusant d'admettre que ce qui arrivait était actuellement en train de se produire...

Le géant le plaqua durement contre la ruine sur laquelle il trouvait un peu d'équilibre précaire sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il gémit en sentant la grande main sur son ventre musclé, cette fois, plus insistante, plus aventureuse, et bien plus pervertie...

La main pale ne resta pas bien longtemps seule sur la peau tentatrice, chaude comme de la braise et un peu écorché par les durs et nombreux combats du sabreur; sa consœur réclama le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, qui frissonna encore une fois, ferma les yeux en espérant se réveiller. Il espérait vraiment que tous ceux alentour soient profondément inconscients... qu'ils ne le verraient pas dans cet état de pure faiblesse face à cet... adversaire.

Et il espérait aussi que Luffy soit loin. Il ne voulait pas que _son _capitaine avec qui il partageait son lit ne le voit comme ça, sous les touchers indésirables du 'dieu', incapable de même se défendre. Pire qu'une petite écolière... le géant blond lui retira son tee-shirt avec une lenteur navrante pour son fruit du démon, mais il avait pris un malin plaisir à passer ses grandes mains calleuses partout sur le torse et le dos musclés du second de Chapeau de Paille.

Le contact de l'air frais des hauteurs sur sa peau fiévreuse le fit automatique frissonner. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, désormais seulement supporté par un des genoux d'Enel entre ses cuisses. L'autre avait toujours son sourire tordu qui le rendait malade... il aurait vraiment souhaité n'être que sur le Going Merry Go, en train de faire une bonne sieste qui virait seulement à un cauchemar entre ses deux oreilles...

« Alors, petit chat ? » demanda Enel d'une voix mielleuse. « Tu as froid ? »

Le sabreur laissa sa question sans réponse. Et elle le resterait. Il détourna la tête, sentant le regard d'Enel sur ses yeux fermés. Il l'entendait déjà sourire, et glousser doucement de victoire; il savait qu'il avait un contrôle presque total sur lui. Oh bien sûr que non qu'il n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir qu'il le dominait dans ses yeux de miel !

« Laisse-moi de réchauffer, _tigresse_, » minauda Enel en lui léchant l'oreille, arrachant un gémissement inconfortable au sabreur.

Jusqu'où allait-il aller, ce pseudo-dieu ? D'abord, il faisait de lui sa putain sur sa seule décision, et ensuite, il l'humiliait avec un surnom de femme ? Il avait une preuve de vrai sadisme sous les yeux...

Il lâcha un petit cri en sentant les doigts herculéens d'Enel s'amuser avec un de ses mamelons, le pinçant avec brusquerie. Il serra les dents en retenant des respirations sifflantes. Enel rigolait, alors que Zoro tentait vraiment de s'assommer intérieurement, ou de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Même si piquer un somme en cet instant aurait été totalement stupide, ça aurait déjà été mieux que de continuer d'être conscient d'être touché ainsi par cet homme...

Même s'il désirait vraiment garder les yeux fermés, ils s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le 'dieu' forçait rudement, et sans aucun avertissement l'accès à sa bouche fermée avec une langue visqueuse. Il serrait les dents bien moins fort qu'il ne le pensait, car le géant blond n'eut presque pas de mal à briser toutes les lignes de défenses que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts essayait de mettre en place pour l'empêcher d'accéder au fruit défendu.

La langue de velours finit quand même par pénétrer dans la bouche tiède du sabreur. Les yeux toujours grands, il tenta vertement de repousser le 'dieu', sans avoir grand succès. Il tenta de repousser la langue violatrice de sa bouche, et essaya de pousser de toutes ses forces sur le grand torse devant lui. Rien à faire. Il ne bougeait pas. Il lui envoya le poing le plus fort qu'il lui pouvait dans l'estomac, avant de continuer de la même manière.

Le seul résultat de ses tentatives désespérées de se débarrasser d'Enel furent une main gigantesque attrapant les siennes et les retenant au-dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de tourner la tête, mais l'autre main de géant du pseudo-dieu agrippa fermement son menton. Super. Aucunes échappatoires en vu...

Zoro cessa rapidement d'essayer de repousser Enel, non pas parce qu'il acceptait, mais il n'en avait plus les forces. Il s'était débattu comme un beau diable, mais tous ses membres le brûlaient dans une désagréable sensation douloureuse... voyant que la volonté du sabreur l'avait quittée, le 'dieu' relâcha les poignets du jeune pirate, qui retombèrent mollement sur le côté. Mou comme une poupée de chiffon...

Les mains gargantuesques s'aventurèrent du côté de la ceinture du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, n'obtenant qu'un simple grognement, alors que les pantalons glissaient le long des cuisses musclées, tout aussi bronzées que le reste. Zoro ferma à nouveau les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour siroter une bonne bière, s'engueuler avec la cupide navigatrice, le sourcil houleux... ou d'être dans les bras de son petit capitaine... n'importe quoi autre que tout ça.

Une main gargantuesque se posa sur son membre, qui, pour une fois dans un de ces cas, était obstiné à rester mou comme de la farine pétrie. La main du 'dieu' entama un va et vient lassant, qui arracha néanmoins des soupirs involontaires et admirablement bien étouffés au sabreur, qui fermait toujours durement les yeux. Il sursauta en arquant les doigts lorsque le pseudo-dieu envoya une légère décharge électrique le long de sa main... et un peu plus haut, une autre, puis aune autre à la base. Si une matraque électrique aurait eut une main pour faire des branlettes... il était sûr que ça ne serait pas si différent. Putain ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

La main du 'dieu' retourna aider sa pauvre amie solitaire à abaisser le pantalon du sabreur.

Les pantalons désormais pendant aux genoux, le sabreur écouta les ricanements victorieux de son agresseur, qui avait délaissé ses lèvres il ne savait quand, avant de sentir soulevé, et, dans la même lancé... subitement empalé par un objet tout aussi herculéens que les mains du 'dieu'.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et, avec — comme bien peu pourraient le voir — des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux couleur miel (_on zappe la morve, mais c'est physiologique, les amis, donc, normal_ _u_u_). Un faible hoquet de douleur resta coincé dans sa gorge, sa respiration se trouvait indéfiniment coupée, alors qu'il se sentait empalé sèchement, et avec rudesse. Les mains géantes du pseudo-dieu agrippées à son postérieur.

« Alors, _tigresse_ ? » miaula Enel à son oreille, d'une voix mielleuse et passablement amusée. « Je te croyais plus résistant... »

Zoro ne pouvait pas répondre. Il essayait presque désespérément de retrouver un peu d'air. Les lèvres bleues et incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que la moindre bouffée d'air. Le menton posé sur l'épaule dure comme un roc – pas un super oreiller, somme toutes – d'Enel, il voyait le noir lui manger le coin des yeux...

Le 'dieu' commença à envoyer des coups de reins bestiaux, ne s'occupant même pas de voir le corps du pauvre gamin se cogner contre le mur de la ruine à chaque fois qu'il y allait avec un grognement de plaisir évident, son sourire tordu toujours scotché aux lèvres.

Tout son corps était complètement mou. Il n'arrivait plus à sentir les choses... à part la sensation d'être déchiré en deux de l'intérieur. Il avait un mal de chien. S'il avait cru avoir mal lorsque Mihawk l'avait coupé, il s'était diablement trompé. _Ceci_, faisait au moins un million de fois plus mal. Autant sur le plan psychologique que physique; il avait l'impression d'être déchiré.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait longuement attendu le moment où le pseudo-dieu se déverserait en lui. Le géant blond termina sa tortue avec un grognement animal, avant de laisser le jeune homme retomber, flasque comme une poupée de chiffon, contre la ruine, et de partir en remontant son pantalon sans même se préoccuper de sa queue ensanglantée, et sans même demander son reste ou au minimum regarder le pauvre garçon souillé, qui regardait d'un air absent les pierres salies sur le sol.

Il ne sentait plus grand-chose. Il était bien, dans cet état de mi-conscience... il espérait pouvoir y rester un peu plus, sans plus de tracas que sa prochaine respiration...

_S'il vous plaît, faites juste que Luffy ne me trouve pas dans cet état... _songea-t-il en fermant ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb, trouvant un repos qu'il aurait voulu bien plus tôt.

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy ne pouvait pas croire ses yeux. Il ne voyait désormais que son pauvre second, étendu contre la pierre froide, sans signes de vie apparents. Il marcha vers lui. Dans son état mental, difficile de dire s'il allait hurler ou pleurer.

Zoro, l'homme avait qui il partageait joyeusement ses nuits, ses peines, ses joies, ses coups de gueules, les blessures... non, il ne pouvait juste pas être mort, de toutes façons, il n'était pas assez près pour le voir...

Arrivé près de son amant, il s'agenouilla, et toucha légèrement la peau brûlante de l'épaule dénudée du sabreur. Le gamin était infiniment soulagé. S'il était aussi brûlant dans cette fraicheur, il ne pouvait pas être mort... mais il était visiblement salement amoché. Il remarqua ensuite les pantalons abaissées jusqu'aux genoux du jeune homme.

Sa fureur se construisait lentement. Pièce par pièce, le puzzle était résous par les méninges du garçon élastique. Il serra son second contre lui, en appuyant son front contre celui du sabreur, qui gémit en sentant le contact. Un gémissement plaintif.

« Zoro... » hoqueta Luffy, si bas que seul le sabreur l'entendit, en ouvrant les yeux lentement, pour voir son capitaine dans sa vision embrouillée. Le gamin pleurait contre lui (_on zappe toujours la morve u_u_), sa respiration tremblotante. Le corps lui-même du petit tremblait comme une feuille.

Il porta une main encore plus tremblante vers celles de son capitaine qui encerclaient ses larges épaules. Le gamin se recula, pour regarder son second haleter dans ses bras. Il avança la même main pour essuyer les larmes de son capitaine, lui donnant un faible sourire, qu'il voulait rassurant. Oui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça, mais... s'il pleurait, il se devait de l'arrêter de pleurer; il haïssait ce son. Luffy devrait toujours sourire, et être heureux, comme l'éternel gamin qu'il était...

« Hey, capitaine... » dit-il tout bas.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a osé te faire ça... » dit Luffy d'une voix basse qui tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si elle tremblait encore à cause des larmes, ou à cause de la colère nouvelle qui s'éveillait lentement en le capitaine. Le gamin serra encore plus fort son second contre lui, fourrant affectueusement, dans un geste de réconfort, son nez dans le creux du cou du sabreur.

Zoro passa faiblement ses bras autour de la taille son capitaine, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, simplement regardés par la petite Aisa, innocente et juvénile, qui ne pouvait pas comprendre une telle situation entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ou même ce qui s'était passé avant. Le sabreur était même surpris que Luffy ait compris aussi rapidement. Mais il savait bien que Luffy n'était pas si stupide que ça...

Luffy colla ses lèvres à son oreilles, toujours réconfortant, mais Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir se soustraire au toucher de Luffy. Luffy murmurait des mots doux, tous ces mots qui n'étaient bien sûr que des mots. Des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il sentait l'odeur de viande de Luffy, son toucher caoutchouteux, mais il n'écoutait pas les mots... juste la voix basse de son capitaine suffisait à le rassurer. Il était entre de bonne mains, désormais.

« Dès que j'en ai fini avec cette enflure... je vais m'occuper de toi... je vais te soigner, et on va oublier tout ça... »

Luffy déposa quelques baisers sur son visage, inquiété par la peau brûlante de son second, murmurant une dernière fois, avant de le laisser à contrecœur, « Je t'aime, mon second... »

Zoro le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, regrettant de devoir se séparer de la présence rassurante de Luffy, et de tous ses sens qui étaient en contact avec lui qui le rassuraient d'autant plus.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon capitaine... »

Il entendit Luffy faire craquer ses jointures.

Le glas de la cloche d'une promesse de mort, celle qu'il réservait spécialement à ceux qui faisaient mal à ses amis.

Zoro savait déjà que Luffy allait battre ce géant blond. Maintenant, il en était convaincu...

—_Ze ende—_

**Ero: … * tient son bout de couverture ***

**Sephiroth: … * tient le sien ***

**Ero: * chuchote * Tu crois qu'il va arrêter de vouloir me tuer ?**

**Sephy: * chuchote * J' crois pas...**

**Zoro: * tire la couverture d'un coup ***

**Ero: * hurle de tout son air * AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**Zoro: * l'assomme rapidement, puis grogne * Sale perverse ! J'aurais dû me douter que ça allait arriver un jour !**

**Ero: Désolée... * se cache derrière Sephy ***

**Zoro: Mon cul, oui ! C'est quoi, tout ce sang ? Ça t'a plu de me voir... comme ça * frissonne ***

**Ero: Meuh non, Cloud a eut la même traitement, de la part de Seph, par contre... * ricane * En passant, ton cul, y va pas trop mal ?**

**Zoro: * se jette dessus en voyant rouge * J' VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER !**

**Ero: SEPHY-CHWAN ! SAUVE MOUAH !**

**Je tiens à dire que pour la première partie de la fic, j'écoutais 'Alors on danse' de Stromae, et la deuxième, c'était 'If we ever meet again' de Katy Perry et Timbaland n_n' Bizarre, je sais xD Mais c'était vraiment le style arabe pour la première partie n_n **


End file.
